Praet
Many years before the settling of Planet Plant, the Saiyan race traveled the stars. Though their home world has been all but forgotten, a small group sought to colonize another world before the rest moved on to Planet Plant. The descendants of these settlers have come to be known as the Praet. Though essentially they are Saiyans, millennia in isolation has resulted in changes to their genetics and culture. Unlike their Saiyan cousins, Praets typically do not emit their Ki into beams and blasts. Rather, they train to internalize their own aura and focus energy into their direct strikes. Over the years they have become exceptional fighters with remarkable melee abilities. Praets do share the ability to transform into the Super Saiyan state. They are not, however, able to ascend to the familiar SSJ2 form due to the subtle differences in their aura. This has instead allowed them to discover and manifest new and unique forms of their own to enhance strength and speed. Racial power level gains modifier is 260% Physiology Praets are nearly identical to Saiyans down to the genetic level. It is difficult to even determine what exactly causes them to differ in their transformations. Like Saiyans, they generally have black eyes and black or brown hair. Similarly, Praet hair is commonly somewhat spikey, possibly due to being more coarse than Human hair. One other minor, yet notable difference allows Praets to not simply control their Oozaru state, but gain control over when they transform. It is through manipulation of this form that they achieve their Ultima transformation, and dedication enables control of the golden Magnum Rex form. Mastering the Magnum Rex allows a Praet to maintain their form even under a full moon. It is presumed that Praets and Humans are capable of producing Halfbreed children, though if this pairing has occurred then they may be indistinguishable from Saiyan-Human hybrids. A Saiyan-Praet mix would be nearly impossible to determine without a detailed genetic examination. History The Praet long ago settled a planet during the Saiyan migration. It is still unclear where they came from or if they were simply colonizing new worlds. Roleplaying Basic Skills ---------------------------------------------------------- Name PL Needed Max ---------------------------------------------------------- focus ki 250 100% aid 1,000 95% kick 5,000 95% punch 5,000 95% aggressive style 15,000 95% block 15,000 95% defensive style 15,000 95% zanzoken 1 50,000 100% axehandle 75,000 95% berserk style 100,000 95% dodge 100,000 95% evasive style 100,000 95% meditate 100,000 95% combo 150,000 95% skin 250,000 95% charge L1 500,000 100% charge L2 1,000,000 100% dual wield 1,000,000 95% zanzoken 2 1,000,000 100% second attack 2,000,000 95% dcd 2,500,000 95% spinkick 2,500,000 95% charge L3 10,000,000 100% zanzoken 3 25,000,000 100% charge L4 50,000,000 100% third attack 100,000,000 85% kitransfer 1,500,000,000 100% fourth attack 15,000,000,000 75% fifth attack 50,000,000,000 65% Racial Abilities ---------------------------------------------------------- Name PL Needed Max ---------------------------------------------------------- oozaru mouth cannon 100 95% shadow blade 100 95% near death gains 5,000 100% energy ball 40,000 95% fly 50,000 95% scatter shot 250,000 95% sense 250,000 95% suppress 250,000 95% javelin 500,000 95% kaioken 500,000 95% fakemoon 750,000 95% ssj1 3,000,000 95% destructive wave 10,000,000 95% ussj1 20,000,000 95% instant transmission 25,000,000 95% raizou 75,000,000 95% ussj2 400,000,000 95% aftershock 500,000,000 95% aura shield 800,000,000 95% maxima power 1,000,000,000 95% auralight 1,500,000,000 95% kamakazie 2,000,000,000 95% ultima power 2,500,000,000 100% enhanced sense 10,000,000,000 95% sauzer blade 10,000,000,000 95% hyper combo 15,000,000,000 95% customattack 50,000,000,000 95% sword rain 100,000,000,000 95% destiny slash 350,000,000,000 95% release rage 1,000,000,000,000 95% tri-form 75,000,000,000,000 95% magnum rex 100,000,000,000,000 95% Trivia * Praets are a custom race unique to the codebase * Due to it's presumed Latin base, "Praet" should correctly be pronounced "Preet" rather than "Prayt". * When the 'Magnum Rex' transformation reaches 75% proficiency, Praets will no longer transform into an Oozaru under the full moon. This signifies their mastery over the form.